


Tomorrow is a New Day

by RedLetterDay



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLetterDay/pseuds/RedLetterDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an incident at the end of the quest 'Bleed Me Dry.'<br/>Contains Red Lucy/Female Courier/Boone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow is a New Day

The courier tromped through The Thorn, moving swiftly across the metal catwalks to Red Lucy. The duster wearing woman stood in her usual spot at the head of the arena, accepting bets and setting up matches. Arms filled with roughly textured eggs, Caterina stopped in front of the other woman, holding the eggs out to her.

"I got you the last of the eggs, the Deathclaw ones." Red Lucy took the eggs with a tiny smile and handed them off to a man who worked in The Thorn, probably to go incubate them and prepare them for hatching.

Face calm, she gave Caterina her reward, a nice looking shotgun named Dinner Bell, but before she could leave, there was something else it seemed that Red Lucy wanted to tell her. "You're bravery surpasses that of any other, and I've come to admire your actions." She said in her always calm, slightly husky voice. "Please, come with me." The woman motioned her to follow with a gloved hand. Caterina momentarily looked back at Boone helplessly, before silently following, Boone trailing behind her, ED-E left to terrorize those that were watching the fights.

The three silently walked through a hall to a large metal door, which Red Lucy unlocked and went into, Boone and Caterina following behind her. The door shut automatically behind them. Boone took up a post in the corner by the door, while Caterina stepped further into the room. A... bedroom? Why where they in a bedroom? "Before death takes us," Red Lucy began again, switching on a light that cast a warm golden glow over the bed, "I would know you deeper. Even the strongest creatures need their rest, and their companionship. I've been looking forward to this." She began to unbutton her worn, brown leather duster, draping it over the back of the chair.

"H-hold on here. What-what are you talking about? Deeper? Companionship? Am I missing something here?" The usually calm woman was turning pink in her confusion, trying desperately to understand what was happening. Why was Red Lucy was taking off all her clothing and putting on a pink nighty, why was her merc charmer blazer being unbuttoned, and why the hell was Boone just standing there, not seeming to be paying any attention. Before she could go into further hysterics, warm, plush lips were being pressed against hers, smooth arms wrapping around her neck. The lips against hers went from testing to insistent, a warm tongue snaking out to brush along the seam of her closed lips. As Caterina tried desperately to blink through the slowly creeping fog of pleasure, she felt her jacket being pushed from her arms to the floor, followed by the lacy tank top, leaving her torso in only a black bra. "Red-" Kiss. "Red Luc-" Nip. "Are you su-" Lick. It seemed that talking was out of the question, reinforced by a hand snaking up to palm a covered breast, nearly making the courier moan. Before she can think further, the black hair woman was being led to the edge of the bed and pushed down to sit. Insistent hands unzipped her skirt and pulling it down toned legs, along with leather boots. Soon, she found herself in only her underwear and ripped fishnet stockings. If she blushed any harder, she'd be going by 'Red' from now on.

Suddenly, Red Lucy crawled up into her lap and kissed her harder than before. It's a bruising, fierce kiss that does not go unnoticed this time. Caterina is kissed her back, finally accepting that the Queen of the Thorn is not going to be taking no for an answer. Hands move up to untied Caterina's hair, allowing the dark locks to fall along her shoulders and back, perfect for slender fingers to run through.

However, it seemed that a certain sniper was going unnoticed in the background, a near silent pant could be heard over the sound of their kisses. Caterina pulled her head back enough to peek over at the corner of the room. Boone was standing there. leaning back against the wall, with jeans undone and a hand fisting his erect cock. Red Lucy could feel the courier gulp as she suckled her neck.

"He helped gather the eggs, correct? He is a worthy hunter as well, and should be awarded as such." Caterina was darting her eyes from the woman in her lap to the sniper, whose eyes were pinched shut as his head tilted back. At the sound of someone talking, his eyes snapped open, locking with the courier. Red Lucy motioned the sniper over to them. He silently obliged, walking over to them and stopping awkwardly next to the bed. Crawling off her lap, Red Lucy kneeled in front of Boone on the bed, reaching up to slide his trench coat off his shoulders and worked on his armour. Caterina leaned back on the bed, looking at Boone with flushed cheeks and eyes at half mast, greatly resembling a pre-war pin up. The ex-recon couldn't take his eyes off of her, as he had barely touched himself, let alone another person, since Carla had died. To say his body had been neglected would be a vast understatement.

Before he could dwell on the past, however, his mind was snapped back to the present when hot lips where being pressed against the tip of his cock. His eyes looked down, a head of shiny black hair acting as a curtain around who was kissing and licking his shaft. Boone couldn't hold in the soft curse as she started to take more of him into her mouth, Red Lucy kneeling behind the courier, hands kneading and teasing her now bare breasts. However, before Caterina could get too carried away, Boone pushed her shoulders to remove her from her delicious torture, giving him a chance to finish pulling his boots and pants off.

"Boone?" Her voice was little more than a pant, leaning towards him as he sat on the side of the bed to remove his boots, a hand gently placed on his thigh. He was watching her as she looked at his face, small hands reaching up to pull his sunglasses and beret off, setting them carefully down on the nightstand. "Boone, would you... please kiss me?" Boone had never heard her sounding so meek, so unsure of herself, before her request. Turning towards her, one of his rough hands moved to tip her chin up towards him, lips swooping down to capture hers. Fuck, it felt good to touch someone else again. Well, someone that wasn't trying to kill you. Her lips were responsive to his touch, mashing with his with an almost bruising force, hot tongues sliding together. Although he was absently wondering where Red Lucy was, his mind couldn't bring itself to care, too focused on the courier that was kneading at his shoulder and pawing at his chin.

Boone may have been a dense man, and far from charismatic, but he was sharp, perceptive, like a hawk. He always noticed the little looks she cast his way, when he was doing push ups before they set out on a day long hike, when he had emerged from Lake Mead after a bath, hell, sometimes when they were preparing to take down some fiends, she would cast little glances his way when he was getting into sniping position. Pulling back from their kiss to get air, she looked up at him with her dark hazel eyes, a distinct look of nervousness flashing across them. "Boone. I-I've never... done this- ah, L-lucy-" She was momentarily cut off as Red Lucy she suckled on one of Caterina's earlobes.

"Virgin." He finished for her, hands trailing down her shoulders and sides, coming to rest comfortably at her hips. She nodded.

"There is a first time for everything, even for the best of hunters." Red Lucy said reassuringly, guiding Caterina to lay back on the bed, settling behind her so that the courier's head was resting in her lap. Boone moved towards her on his knees, hands spreading her thighs apart. He looked up to see her clenching her eyes tightly shut. Did she honestly think he was just going to take her like a savage and be done with it? Her eyes shot open, accompanied with a husky moan as a tongue swept along her lower lips. Red Lucy was above her, kneading her shoulders and upper arms when a tongue delved in between her folds. "OH! Boone! Fuck!" Boone couldn't suppress the grin as she cried his name, deciding that he liked the sound of it, and wanted to hear it a bit more. Spreading her legs further, her ran his tongue along her lips, paying special attention to the swollen nub he found. This had her crying out even more, hands digging desperately into the bed sheets.

Boone carefully began to insert a finger into her opening, feeling just how tight she was. Definitely a virgin. He then added a second finger, gently scissoring and curling them, looking for that one spot that would make her scream. It took a bit of searching, but he soon found the spot that had her thrashing desperately, hands now grasping Red Lucy's arms. He looked up long enough to see that the Thorn leader had moved, allowing her to kiss Caterina, a hand between her own legs.

After some more scissoring, Boone deemed her properly prepared. He got to his knees, moving the courier's legs so they were around his hips. He locked eyes with her as he slowly pushed into her, the tip of his cock meeting her barrier. She nodded to him, a silent affirmative to go. He nodded back, pulling almost all the way out, and thrust fully into her in one smooth motion. Caterina cried out at the sudden pain, but years of getting attacked by anything that moved had dulled her pain receptors, allowing the sharp sting to quickly pass, replaced with an overwhelming feeling of fullness. Boone hissed through clenched teeth at the tightness of her. It took all of his control to not just begin to pound into her, instead holding still until she could adjust. When her back arched and a chocked moan escaped her lips, he knew he was in the green. He began with a slow, drawn out rocking of his hips, his body leaning over her, a hand flat against the wall. His eyes shut as he let his mind zone out, body taking over, thrusting into her with a rhythmic ease he hadn't experienced in many, many months. He felt an added warmth near him, opening his eyes to see Red Lucy kneeling next to the courier, a hand having slipped down to caress and rub at her clit. To say the courier was gorgeous, thrashing her head back and forth, moans pouring from her throat, would have been a gross understatement. He felt a tightness growing rapidly in his body, as did the two woman. Caterina was the first to go, a scream tearing from her, back arching, as her body squeezed Boone in a vice grip. Boone swore at the tightness, Red Lucy falling into his shoulder, hand working frantically at her own sex, a breathless cry escaping her as her own orgasm grasped her, her juices spilling around her hand and onto his thigh. With a few final thrusts, Boone found himself coming into the courier, teeth clenched to hold back any noises.

Panting desperately for air, the courier fluttered her eyes open to look at the two hovering above her, a lazy smile growing across her face. "Hey... Red Lucy. If ya ever want anymore eggs, just let us know." Her words were slow with grogginess. Leaning forward, she grabbed Boone's arm to drag him down to her, going after Red Lucy next. Caterina was content, curled between a fetching, mysterious red head and her muscular sniper, quite ready to sleep.

"Rest, my hunter. Tomorrow is a new day."


End file.
